


Blizzard

by Gwynthe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynthe/pseuds/Gwynthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny doesn't really like summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

Ginny never liked summer, it's too warm.

Fleur was the embodiment of summer. She was blue-bell eyes, strawberry-lips and sunshine-hair. Maybe that was why Ginny didn't like her at first.

Ginny never grew to like summer, but she grew to love Fleur. Because Fleur isn't really summer, Ginny realized the cold December-night she entered the Shell Cottage, and found Fleur sitting alone by the table, anger in her eyes. Fleur is a fierce blizzard, with hair bright as snow, cheeks clawed red by the icy wind and cold blue eyes.

Ginny doesn't like summer, but she always loved the winter. 


End file.
